Ginias Sahalin
Ginias Saharin is the elder brother of Aina Saharin and commander of a Zeon army during the events of the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. After a mad attempt to create the Apsalus mobile armor is completed, he is finally defeated and killed by Shiro Amada and Aina Saharin while piloting it. History Ginias is the creator of the Apsalus and a loving brother to Aina Saharin. Ginias was one of Zeon's top R&D scientists deployed to the surface of the Earth towards the end of the One Year War. His contribution to the war effort upon his assignment to the Eurasian region was overseeing the "Apsalus Project." The failure of Operation British necessitated an alternative yet feasible means to infiltrate and destroy the South American stronghold of the Earth Federation Forces. The project's stated goal was to develop a mobile armor that possessed a powerful beam weapon strong enough to rend the subterranean military headquarters at Jaburo. Though the project was initially met with some resistance from some high-ranking Zeon officials on Earth, it was finally greenlit and support for this project (albeit begrudgingly from some Zeon field commanders on Earth) came pouring in upon making planetfall. Ginias was the stereotype scientist trying to gain recognition for his achievements though it also became apparent that he not only had a weak constitution but also harbored delusions of grandeur towards the end of the OVA series. His sister, Aina, is his only surviving family member and goes on to become the test pilot for the Apsalus Project. The only person he cared about and confided with in the series was his sister, Aina, and his trusted family friend, the Zeon ace, Capt. Norris Packard. A workaholic, Ginias fails to see that his own sister has slowly become enamored with one of the enemy's talented battlefield commanders in the person of Ensign Shiro Amada. With the defeat of the Zeon forces in Operation Odessa, support for the completion of the Apsalus Project was halted and diverted to the evacuation of Zeon forces into space. Unwilling to let the project go unfinished when it could turn the tide of the war in Zeon's favor, Ginias secretly made steps to ensure the Apsalus would be finished in time for the highly anticipated final stand against the Earth Federation Forces that were now amassing around the remaining Zeon mountain fortress in Asia. He then secretly kills Zeon admiral, Yuri Kellarney, who was supervising the evacuation of his men by blowing up the cavern entrances to the base. He further becomes ruthlessly mad when he forcibly has the Apsalus III activated and has his sister pilot the mobile armor along with him. The much-awaited confrontation with Shiro Amada and the 'betrayal' of his sister results in his violent death as he even personally killed his team of scientists (prior to sortieing in the Apsalus) and even goes as far as to shoot his sister for siding with a soldier of the Earth Federation Forces. Gallery File:Ginias-msg-card.jpg| ja:ギニアス・サハリン